


Baby Steps

by janetcarter



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, references to dead fish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: A very young Ashley helps Helen feed the mermaid.
Relationships: Ashley Magnus & Helen Magnus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11
Collections: Happy Endings Exchange 2019





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/gifts).



Just like her mother, Ashley held no fear of the unknown. This was both a comfort and a fear in itself to Helen during their first day feeding the mermaid together.

Helen held Ashley’s small hand as they walked around the enclosures. Ashley toted around a small plastic bucket, matching the metal one in Helen’s other hand. The fish inside reeked, but Ashley was too excited to complain. 

The mermaid surfaced as they came to the edge of the pool. Her green, seaweed-like hair fell flat against her blue scales, and her shoulders’ spiky fins protruded through the water.

Helen’s grasp on Ashley’s hand tightened, fearing she would slip as she knelt beside the salty water. 

Ashley smiled so wide, a gap from a recently lost tooth became visible. “Hi.” 

The mermaid tilted her head to the side. 

“Remember, she may look human, but she can’t speak as we do.”

“Oh, right. I, umm, I brought you some fish!” She held the bucket out to her. The mermaid swam closer.

Helen trusted the mermaid. It was why she was their first attempt at getting Ashley accustomed to up-close experiences with the Abnormals. But, despite her trust and Ashlely’s puffy lifejacket, Helen still felt like she couldn’t hold her daughter’s hand tightly enough. 

Helen crouched down beside her. “She really likes to chase her food.” So much so that Helen often would feed her fish that were slightly less dead, but the mermaid had agreed to temporarily forfeit live meals for Ashley’s sake. “So, can you do me a favor, and toss one out to her?” 

“Yeah!” Ashley stood up so quickly she would’ve slipped if it weren’t for Helen’s grasp. 

“Ashley! You need to be more careful.” 

“Sorry! I just... I got excited…” 

The mermaid watched intently, sniffing the air. 

“I’m just glad you’re alright,” she said, despite the strong urge to bring her back to her room where she’d be safe and sound. Helen knew better, however, than to assume she would stay put once inside. “Are you ready?” 

Ashley nodded. She wore a plastic glove that was far too big for her tiny hand, but she managed to grab a fish. With all her strength, and a far more stable stance, she threw it out as far as she could. 

The mermaid’s tail nearly splashed them as she dove beneath the water. She quickly came back up, using a sharp nail to clean sharper teeth. 

They did this until the buckets were empty. Several times the mermaid would leap from the water and catch the fish mid-air, which Ashley would always watch in awe. 

A sensation of warmth washed over Helen’s mind. She looked back out to the mermaid, who was swimming toward them. “She says thank you.” 

“Really? How do you know?” 

“She may not speak like we do, but she has her ways.” The mermaid surfaced just at the edge, and looked to the both of them. “She wants to know if you’ll come back again tomorrow.” 

Ashley beamed, and looked down to her. “Yeah! I want to! Tell her I want to, Mom!” 

Helen could feel the mermaid’s excitement entwining with her own. “She’s very happy.” When the mermaid held out her hand, Helen added, “Would you like to touch her?” 

“Yes!” Ashley slowly reached out, fingertips brushing against scaly palms. The mermaid seemed to be studying her equally as much.

The mermaid filled Helen’s head with visions of when Ashley was a baby, and her relentless crying could only be soothed by her telepathic song. When Helen realized why she showed her these memories, she smiled. “She has a very important question to ask.” 

“What is it?”

“You’ve earned her trust, and so she wants permission to speak with you.”

“Yes, please! Er, how?”

“Open your mind to her.” 

Ashley furrowed her brow. Just as she opened her mouth to voice her frustration, her eyes widened. Keeping her gaze locked with the mermaid’s, she touched her forehead. “Mom, is she…” 

“Amazing, isn’t it?”

Ashley nodded. 

It was a comfort that, despite growing up surrounded by tangible wonders, there were still new marvels out there for her daughter to adore.

When they finally left, Helen pressed a kiss into Ashley’s soft cheek. “You did great.”

“Sooooooo, when do you think I can help with the fire elemental?” 

Helen laughed and pat Ashley’s head. “Let’s go slow, alright?” 


End file.
